


Troubled Emotions

by WriterHoku



Category: Big Nate Series - Lincoln Pierce (Novels)
Genre: Camping, High School AU, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, gay as fuck, trying to find yourself?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterHoku/pseuds/WriterHoku
Summary: Basically a high school au about an old ship that I've liked for a while. Gay shit, that's for sure.
Relationships: Nate Wright/Francis Pope
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Troubled Emotions

Camping. One of the joys of living in the suburbs. The nearby hill with the thicket was a fun place to camp at. If one goes deep into the thicket, there was a center, where there was a resting log and an opening between the tree leaves, letting the moonlight shine brightly through. Near the log was a small body of water, which always reflected the moonlight. Small particles from the pollen from the neighboring flowers moved softly through the air in that beautiful area. Not many knew about the free space inside the thicket, but those who did, were mostly kids who went out exploring, and didn’t care much.

Ever since Nate and Francis were around 7 years old, they’d always run into the thicket together, and splash around the small body of water that laid in the clear spot. It was something they never told anyone else that they did. It was only for them both. For sweet nostalgia, Francis had suggested a night out, camping at that peaceful spot that they always explored when younger. 

Both boys were currently in high school. Long were the days in Ms. Godfrey’s hellhole room she deemed as a classroom. Nate played baseball, and barely passed his classes in high school. He always drew in his sketchbook, creating these entire worlds with his own characters. No longer did he wear a brightly colored shirt, but he always wore black skinny jeans, with a black jacket and black shirt. His hair was sharper, but still the same style that he always had. Despite the dark aesthetic he dressed up in, he was a quite positive person. 

Even after middle school, Nate kept close connections with Francis. He remained the smart ass he always was. He wore dark navy blue jeans, and a white, soft, long sleeve shirt under his V-neck dark navy vest. Despite the constant remarks from his peers, he preferred this style as he saw it much more professional. His hair still remained poofy, and swooped in front. His glasses were the same. The tall, thin teenager always took Honors and AP classes. His ability to remember things quickly kept him top of his classes in math and science. He didn’t study much, which always kept his struggling peers jealous. His biggest competition was Gina, but not in studies.

Francis feared that Nate’s hatred towards Gina had sparked love for her. He feared that Nate would never accept Francis for his different sexuality, and that he’d go off and date Gina. 

\---

Both boys were in their senior year. They just got out of their fourth period, and were on their way to lunch. Francis and Nate didn’t really feel like hanging out with their other friends.

“Just stay right here, I’m just gonna go buy some shit at the vending machine before a line forms.” Nate asked, “Do you want anything?”

Francis shook his head, and saw his friend bolt out of the lunch hall. As the line moved forward, Francis caught a glimpse of Nate, stopping in his tracks to talk with the person Francis feared the most. 

Gina.

As he entered to pick out his lunch meal, and small additions that Nate would enjoy, Gina’s smile remained in his thoughts. Dread built up in his stomach. His throat went dry as he gave his pin number to the lunch lady. He couldn’t hear all the conversations near him, even though he was in one of the busiest parts of the school. He opened the door to leave the lunch building and was walking towards a table outside, when he felt someone wrap their arm around him.

“Francis! The fuck is up with you?!” Nate smirked as he looked directly into Francis’ eyes. The blonde genius felt a blush creep up his neck. “I know you said you didn’t want anything, but I got you some Cheese Doodles because I don’t really give a shit about your opinion.”

Nate took the board with the lunch food and shoved the bag of chips into Francis’ hands. He rushed towards a small, free table and rested the board on it. Francis stared at the bag in his hands. A kind offering from the one he loved. Of course, his trance was broken with Nate’s demands. 

“You got long legs for crying out loud. Can’t you hurry up and sit down already?” Nate joked, while he opened the carton of chocolate milk. Francis furrowed his eyebrows, took off his backpack and sat down. He rested his bag near his legs under the table, and opened the bag of chips. He looked around, watching all the other tables with groups of around 5 people. 

“So, Francis, I got a great idea!” Nate smiled, but soon got annoyed that Francis paid complete attention to his surroundings. Pissed, Nate grabbed Francis’ chin and moved it so his head would directly face him. “Eyes are right here, dumbass!” 

As much as Francis loved this contact, he couldn’t keep staring at Nate like this. 

“Don’t you dare fucking touch me, you living piece of shit.” Francis growled, trying to be intimidating. He started eating his bag of chips as Nate began to speak.

“Anyways, I just remembered that we used to go to that one forest near the edge of town.”  
Francis grew much more interested the more Nate went off talking, “Right, so before we graduate and live miserable lives with a shitty, dead end job, why don’t we…” 

Nate hesitated to complete his sentence. He was the type to ask someone in particular out on a nice evening. He had plenty of girlfriends in the past, and never felt scared at all, but this was different. He could always ask his other gang of friends out, but not Francis. He was special, in a way. Nate felt his face go red as he stuttered to try and finish his request.

He wasn’t gay, was he?


End file.
